Daydreams and Jacuzzis
by LochCamaen
Summary: TFA. Starscream and Blitzwing use Lugnut's loyalty for their own advantage, using only a simple human tool. And it's not a screwdriver!


_Brain farts, especially those that tend to linger around, can really be annoying when you don't do anything to them. What was I thinking when this came up? Muppets from Space, that's what. Despite what reviews may say, it is a really funny film and this came from it. Found this funny? Go check out the original! _

_So, yeah, this is set between Lost and Found and Megatron Rises Part 1 from Season 1 of TFA seeing as it fits. Characters, mostly Starscream, will be OOC. I'm not sure about Lugnut or Blitzwing..._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The day was bright, the sky was shining and a fresh blanket of snow was beginning to settle on the forest ground. All was calm and serene, birds sang loudly into the morning air, voicing the beauty of nature all around.

" SHUT UP!!_" _Starscream yelled with his screechy voice, instantly silencing nature...

For about ten seconds.

The seeker groaned as he leaned against a surprisingly strong tree. He hadn't gotten any recharge at all that night, even after Blitzwing had been knocked offline by Lugnut for singing some organic song.

" _Und a little bit of zis, und a little bit of zat, ada da da da da..._" Oh no... _IT_ had come out of recharge and was rampaging in Random mode, as he liked to call it. But where was the delusional one...?

" Where's the other malfunction?" Starscream asked Random Blitzwing, even though it was painfully obvious that it was a lost cause. Blitzwing then switched ('_Thank Primus!'_) to his Icy personality.

" Last I checked, he vas somevhere over zere." The triple changer pointed to an area of forest and they both looked over only to see a tree fall down with a large thud.

ZZZZNNNNNNNOOOOOGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Yup, that was Lugnut and his snoring.

0XX0

The triple changer and seeker walked into the small, cramped clearing where a couple trees had fallen down and had been broken in half or turned into a replica of a trunk made of splinters. Lugnut had his face planted on a tree trunk as he seemingly tried to run it over in his sleep. More loud snores came to their audios.

" I'll take the left, you take the right." Starscream ordered and Icy Blitzwing merely nodded. With their arms under Lugnut's own, and a large heave, the jets lifted the bomber plane and turned him around. His feet made a trail in the snow as they headed back to safe ground.

" How did he end up like this?" Starscream muttered to mostly himself, but loudly so Blitzwing could hear.

" He keeps listening to zhose voices in his head. Does anyzhing zhey say." Icy muttered back to their 'leader'. Suddenly, movement stopped, but Blitzwing didn't and fell backwards into the snow.

"_GAH!_" Blitzwing switched to his Hothead personality and glared up at Starscream through his visor, but the seeker held a smirk on his face plates and was staring straight ahead, ignoring Hothead.

" Vhat's ze big idea!? You looking for a knuckle punch sandvich?!" Starscream stayed motionless though, even when Blitzwing used the human phrase. Icy then took over, stood up and waved a servo in front of his optics. Starscream grabbed his wrist and turned to the triple changer with the same smirk.

" '_Anything _they say?'" Icy blinked once and then switched to Random who threw his arms up in the air and 'hahahehehahe'ing like a crazed maniac, getting Starscream's idea.

0XX0

Lugnut groaned loudly, still half asleep and not bothering to open his five optics. Well, if he had, he would've seen Random Blitzwing and Starscream with their new toy and ruined the plan! Starscream lifted up said toy to his face plates, flicked the on switch and cleared his vocaliser a couple times before speaking.

" Lugnut, this is your glorious leader, Megatron." Random held in his laugh at how Starscream sounded _exactly_likethe Decepticon leader through the electric fan (what the plug was connected to was beyond his processor). As expected, Lugnut sleepily replied.

" Glorious leader! What is your command?" Random swiped the fan from Starscream, cleared his own vocaliser and spoke.

" I, Megatron, command you to build me a jacuzzi!" Starscream held in his laugh as well, especially when Lugnut seemed to ignore Random's still-strong accent.

" Jacuzzi?" Lugnut asked with no clue. The fan was taken back by Starscream whom had suppressed his laughter on the matter.

" Yes! Only then will I return to destroy the Autobots and rule over Cybertron with the AllSpark!"

" Are you sure, my liege?" Starscream and Random shared a look of silence between them before Random snatched the fan away again.

" Build a jacuzzi and I vill come, okay?" Random said with a surprisingly Icy tone. Lugnut jumped up from his position against the tree, fist in the air and all.

" As you command, mighty and _GLORIOUS LEYDAH!_" Immediately, Lugnut transformed and rushed from the scene, leaving Starscream and Blitzwing behind to eat his dust...and some snow. The two shared another look before smirking and hi-fiving.

0XX0

It didn't take too long for Lugnut to complete the transformer-sized jacuzzi, only the equivilent of a human week, maybe even less with the blueprints Starscream had made (which confused Lugnut when he had time to think about it which was about...once) and the encouragement from Random.

During the building, both Blitzwing and Starscream had sat back and watched their fellow Decepticon work his aft off for the return of Megatron. Luckily, the Autobots hadn't been able to find them, even after Lugnut stole all the supplies he needed for the construction.

They just guessed that the _" I must build the jacuzzi!" _scared them off.

When it was finally completed, Lugnut sat beside it, waiting for his leader-

" It's _LEYDAH!_"

Sorry! He waited for his _LEYDAH! _patiently beside the jacuzzi, standing guard so no one would enter the bubbling waters...

Except for Blitzwing and Starscream of course.

" We're just going to test it." Starscream had explained.

" Ja, make sure it vorks und all." You can probably guess who reasoned with _that _'logic'.

Lugnut, being the loyal servant he was, allowed them to test the jacuzzi out, just to check if it was up to their _LEYDAH'_s standards. If it was up to their standards, then it was up to anybody's standards!

And so Lugnut waited...

And Blitzwing and Starscream clicked their cans of oil together, laughing over....well, everything!

0XX0

To say that Megatron was furious was a big understatement. The moment he was able to walk without tripping over his own feet, he began pacing, ranting on how ' the stupid third-rate Autobot weaklings' had defeated him and the organics too! The one that had held him in a lab for a length of time the Decepticon leader couldn't be bothered to remember had managed to bring him down once!

Oh, boy... How embarassing!

" Isn't this just pleasant?" Came a familiar whine of a voice that made Megatron cringe at times. "The mighty Megatron defeated by simpleton organics. This is pure blackmail."

" Says the seeker who was turned into scrap by the...taller whats-his-face Autobot." Slag, he could never remember that certain bot's name! Meh, like it mattered anyway.

" Coming from the mech who had his arm sliced off by the paper-skinny ninja-bot." Ooh, that one burnt! Megatron turned to face Starscream who had come out of the trees to stand in the melting snow on the ground.

" And this is the bot that sounds like a human protoform's television character who happens to be buck-toothed, yellow and square," Ooh, non-TF refrences! " and his best friend sounding like the big green Autobot!" Gasp!

" You sat around long enough to watch the protoform show and make connections." Starscream smirked his evil smirk at the fuming Megatron who knew he had been beaten.

" Aren't you supposed to be offline?!" No, the mighty Megatron would never accept defeat! And he wouldn't let Starscream know when he was down, ooh, never that seeker!

" Don't change the subject! Accept your fate!" Starscream exclaimed, still smirking that stupid smirk that Megatron hated-- no, he didn't hate it! He _loathed _that smirk! Mega-loathed it! Loathed it so much that he could rip it off Starscream's face and feed it to the cyber-dogs!

And then burn what was left...

As Megatron mused on how he could get rid of Starscream's mouth, Blitzwing and Lugnut entered and gaped at the miraculous return of their _cough_former_cough _second in command. Random practically skipped over and jumped around in front of Starscream.

" Starscream! Howdidjoucomebackonline?! VethoughtmeMegatronsentjouofflinewivzeKey, IthoughtI'dhavetoexplainzejacuzzimyself!! Blablablahyaddablablablablahblah!!" Random babbled on and on about things Starscream couldn't understand.

" Blitzwing, shut up!" The seeker gave the triple changer a good bonk on the head and he ceased to speak...

For even shorter length of time than the birds.

Lugnut, meanwhile, stood next to his _LEYDAH! _Well, actually, he was on his knees shouting to the heavens that he wasn't worthy and begging for forgiveness for his failure against the Autobots. Megatron ignored him, still musing.

"...Mighty Megatron, why did you ask for a jacuzzi?" At that moment, Megatron snapped out his daydreaming and looked down at the bowing Lugnut, very confused.

" I never asked for a jacuzzi!" Now Lugnut was the one to be confused. Further away, the jets had overheard and were trying to cover up their laughter, but failing terribly. This caused Megatron to look over at them, glaring with no reaction other than a fit of laughter and snorts.

The Decepticon leader walked over to them, knowing they had something to do with the mysterious jacuzzi.

" What did you two idiots do this time?" Megatron asked, as if it were a casual everyday thing that he had to put up with. The jets were still crippled with laughter as they tried to answer, so after about three attempts, they just pointed over to the large clearing where the jacuzzi stood in all it's glory.

It wasn't half bad.

Megatron walked over to it and stared into the bubbling hot water, rubbing his chin in deep thought. Lugnut watched anxiously while Starscream and Blitzwing managed to hold their laughter long enough to stand on both feet.

After a short inspection of the DYI-made jacuzzi, Megatron stomped right up to Starscream and -

SMACK! Ooh, that must've hurt!

His cheek red from the slap (though it was very femme-like in a way), Starscream got up from the ground he had fallen from and glared at the 'con leader who was still rubbing his chin. "Starscream, you actually come with a use. For once."

"Then why'd you hit me?!" The seeker screamed at the mech he hated so much.

Megatron didn't hear the screaming bot as he looked down at the jacuzzi, a very nice one too.

And Starscream was not to enjoy it.

Oh, no, not EVER!

* * *

_Rushed ending because I wanted to finish before Yak killed me for not updated Animated MSN Madness, but I couldn't because the new chapter has a reference to this story. _

_Oh, and Yak just wants you all to know that "We are not responsible for anything that may happen to you because it's your own slaggin' fault you clicked on the story so go sort out the problem yourself" and Yak, why do you have to talk like that to our readers?!_

**Yak: **_Because I can! XDD_

**Me: **_¬¬ Why me?_

_Till next time!_


End file.
